


My Star

by little_icecube



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_icecube/pseuds/little_icecube
Summary: PWP/还是你的柠檬水儿





	My Star

**Author's Note:**

> PWP/还是你的柠檬水儿

他觉得自己是个变态。  
弼教乖巧地分开双腿，跪坐在床上，白色衬衫半遮着他被酒精熏红的皮肤，长腿赤裸。眼睛早已被他蒙上丝带，该是什么都看不见。  
光是这样看着弼教，他就硬得想爆炸。  
喝醉的弼教最乖，给他蒙上双眼的时候一点都没有抵抗，只是撅着嘴嘟囔着真的什么都看不到。  
“我不会害你的。”他这样说。  
“你明明是个混蛋。”弼教的眉毛蹙起，伸出双手，想触碰到男人的脸。他的头发散落，肌肤潮红，衣衫凌乱，这场景仿佛圣子落难般，既让人感叹他的美，又想狠狠将他撕碎，彻底摧毁。  
其实他在舞台上就差点硬了，宽松的衬衫随着弼教单薄的身体舞动，长腿窄胯在他的眼前晃啊晃，他的视线便无法移开。  
他也坐在了床上，扯住弼教领子上的两条带子，将他拉近自己。  
他双手捧住弼教发红发烫的脸颊，在他的眼睛上亲了亲。  
好漂亮啊，郑弼教。  
他浅浅地吻了弼教的唇，之后在他的耳边吹了吹气，又轻咬住他的耳垂，双手从衬衫下摆伸了进去，尽情地抚摸起来。  
自己一定也醉了。  
“你好色啊。”弼教摇了摇头，双手扶住了他的肩膀，贴了贴他的脸，之后抱住了他，把头枕在了他的肩膀上。  
“我累了，”弼教在他耳边说着，有点像撒娇。  
一定是自己还不够努力，他抱起弼教，让他坐在自己的小腹上，一边揉搓着他的臀，一边用发硬发烫的下身在他的臀缝磨蹭。  
弼教渐渐喘息了起来，看不见的时候，触感便更加清晰。那根东西的样貌他再熟悉不过，一想到现在男人在做的事情，他的身体便不住地发颤，有些羞耻，又有些急切。  
“我等不及了。”男人压着嗓子，声音低沉嘶哑，热气喷在弼教的耳边，在他的脑海里不住回响着。  
“那就……进来……”弼教咬住了下唇，双手环住男人的脖颈，整个身子都伏在了男人的身上。床褥支撑着他的双膝，他的屁股顺势抬了起来，在男人的手掌下摇晃。  
弼教是醉了，黏人又热情。  
没有人可以拒绝这种邀请，他摸出润滑剂，胡乱挤了一堆出来，在穴口和自己的凶器上抹了一层，用力往里推进着，直插到底。  
弼教一边喘息一边发出难耐的声音，有点涨有点痛，他摇着头，浑身的肌肉都绷得紧紧的。  
“放松点宝贝，”他的一只手伸了下去，抚慰着弼教同样坚挺的器官，“你要夹死我了。”他用另一只手“啪啪”地拍着弼教的臀，惹得弼教疯狂扭动起身子，想逃避这种“惩罚”。  
这刺激太强烈，他觉得自己越来越硬，下身越来越涨，只想深深地埋进弼教的身体里，把自己全部都射进去，让他身体里盛满自己的东西。  
弼教是他的，谁也抢不走，也不能让任何人觊觎。  
“唔……好深……”弼教的双手撑在他的胸口，狠狠的顶弄之下，头颅向后仰起，露出修长优美的脖颈，汗水飞散。  
什么都看不见，仿佛这世界里只有自己一个人，弼教大声呻吟着，每次顶到深处都是一声高亢的吟叫，身体不受控地狂颤。  
清醒的弼教只会压抑他的喘息，他很久都没有这样毫无顾忌地大叫出声，这不啻于对男人最大的鼓励。  
“真好听，弼教，你叫的真好听。”他痴迷地看着弼教，双手握着他的腰，将他往自己的身上按。  
“哦不……”弼教忽然颤抖着弹起了身子，挺直了腰，整个人后仰着，白色体液从涨红的器官喷溅而出，沾满了男人的胸膛和小腹。  
他看得呆住了，高潮中的弼教好美，仿佛带着一层柔和的光。  
他解开了弼教眼前的带子，丢到一边。弼教抖动着双腿，失神地跌落在他的身上，眼角泛红，似乎留着兴奋到顶点的泪。  
“太棒了，弼教。”他抱住眼神涣散的歌手，将他压在自己身下，抬高双腿，用尽全速抽插起来。  
“嗯……慢点儿……”弼教的抗议带了些鼻音，反而像是在撒娇。  
“我快到了，宝贝儿，”他低下头去，在弼教的嘴唇上落下一个吻，之后腰部狠狠地一个用力，把自己深深埋进了弼教的体内，彻底爆发。  
“你好多啊……”感觉男人射了一波接一波，弼教喃喃着抱怨起来。  
“我当你在夸奖我。”他笑了起来，在弼教的身上落了无数个吻。  
弼教眨了眨眼睛，想要说些什么，但最后什么也没说，直接闭上眼睛，瞬间陷入了沉睡，他太醉了，也太累了。  
男人安静地欣赏着注视着他，直到他的呼吸慢慢平稳，安静地将他搂入怀中。  
酒醒之前的你，这样乖顺的你，是我的。  
永远都是我的。  
My precious star, will only shine for me.


End file.
